Orelia
'''The Goddess of Justice:''' Orelia = Orelia represents the harder, more utilitarian facets of the gods and goddesses who rule over the divine pantheon. Born first in the union of Goddess of Dreams, Briseis, and her Mere’rad lover, Jioja, Orelia was given charge over her two younger siblings. As half-gods and half-celestial being she and her siblings were born and matured much akin to human children. For the entirety of their youth and subsequent adolescence, the sisters were sheltered in Aurora and it was here that they grew to understand the aspects that set them apart. Orelia, as she came of age, developed a passion for justice and equality. Later, these traits would aid her into arising as one of the pantheon’s most benevolent, yet flawed, goddesses to ever grace Gaia. = '''Hell Hath No Fury''' = One of few divine beings considered impartial to both humans and gods alike, Orelia is blessed with the power to assist (and sometimes bypass) the Angels in punishing gods and goddesses who abuse their calling. Also unlike many of the gods, she can traverse all of the dimensional planes and create prisons in the Interlayer to house powerful beings who threaten the human populace. Gods said to receive her righteous fury may often never return to the human plane of existence unless forgiven by Simone herself, or the collective gods seated amongst the central pantheon. = '''Paid In Full''' = Orelia is cited throughout history to be both fair and harsh in her judgment of mortals and gods. Though she is not known to treat humans with the same level of ire, it is common knowledge that she will sentence mortals who commit horrific grand scale acts to several lifetimes of misery. Gods are less fortunate. Orelia has an intense hatred for Grim’s children and those associated with his ilk, thus it is not unusual for her to lead long furious campaigns to extract them from Simone’s Realm. It is historical fact that for a time she sentenced Cyrus, God of Luck, to penance as a mortal for nearly fifty years for his role in the destruction of Macedonia. Desirae, Goddess of Beauty, was found guilty of the crime of cruelty in her torment of a mortal family who forsook her worship and cursed with the inability to see her own reflection for nearly two centuries. The Goddess of War and Fear, Vela, was banished to the Interlayer for eternity following the murder of her sister. = '''This Hurts Us All''' = Since the death of her sister, Kyne, Orelia has harbored a passionate vendetta against all of Vela's ilk - including those she allowed to roam the earth in penance for their crimes. It is no secret that she regretted sparring the children Vëla sired with her mortal wife, though she has never made any effort to hunt them down. Her followers share the same view. In fact, many of those who cart Orelia’s banner are descendants of the original crusaders who put down the djinn-led armies in the war against the Miaphysian empire. Together, Orelia, her followers, and the Angels attempt to control the Negma - her nieces and nephews driven insane by Kyne’s death. = '''Hidden Away''' = Orelia is known to always wear full armor, no mortal has ever looked upon her face.